


A Midnight Shock

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Changelings, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, First Meetings, Ghosts, Gods, Hate at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Necromancy, Skinwalker, Threats, Threats of Violence, Werewolves, Witches, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: “What…what was that? I didn’t quiet catch that” Cornelius continued down the stairs, slowly approaching the confused young man.“S…sna…kes. Snakes! Do you know?” Was the next thing he exclaimed, causing Cornelius to tilt his head in confusion“Do…Do I know snakes?”“Because they are coming!” the man promptly responded, before collapsing backwards unconscious.The Members of Evermoores receive a surprise that some members aren't too pleased with.





	A Midnight Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

Nearly 2 entire years passed in happiness before the next exciting little event of their life had gone down, one that would flip their world upside down and leave everyone confused. A good month before Galahad turned 23, a certain ball of lightning blasted into their lives.

 

It’d been like any other night, quiet, peaceful, when Cornelius had awoken to the sound of a door lock snapping. He’d shot up after hearing the sounds of something hitting the floor, ears and wings twitching with anticipation. It’d not been their front door to the flat that had been snapped – he would have heard the second safety lock clunk when the chain had offered up resistance. No, this sounded like a lock to the library. So, he sat, ears focused listening in hoping to hear the heavier doors slam, for their intruder to slip up. Nothing came for a minute or so, his shot nerves beginning to calm when he heard someone curse quietly as they’d tripped over something. With a glance to the sleeping demon beside him, he’d decided to investigate alone, hoping he could handle it.

 

Needless to say, Cornelius wasn’t expecting a human man dressed in what appeared to be nothing more than pajamas stumbling around.

Standing around 6’3 with a slight slouch, his skin was tan, with pale almost grey patches of Vitiligo around his fingers, creeping up his neck, over his right eye and left ear. He had wild untamed purple hair that was fluffy and almost static as it flared out in large tufts. If tamed or brushed down it’d probably reach mid-neck. He had a small patch of equally purple stubble on an unshaven chin, and tired, lazy, purple eyes with noticeable dark eye bags had looked his way. The man was wearing what appeared to be a black cardigan, a white vest, and purple check pajama pants. No socks, but what looked like a pair of novelty cat slippers on his feet.

 

When the man turned his way, it was needless to say, a curious sight. The man barely acknowledged he was there, bleary unfocused eyes trying to take in the sight of Cornelius on the stairs, who was in an equal state of disarray and undress in just a pair of shorts and a vest.  
“I…Hello? Can…Can I help you?” Cornelius was the first to speak up. The strange man replied, mumbling and stumbling over his words, and his own feet as he turned to continue rifling through the pile of books he’d collected.  
“What…what was that? I didn’t quiet catch that” Cornelius continued down the stairs, slowly approaching the confused young man.  
“S…sna…kes. Snakes! Do you know?” Was the next thing he exclaimed, causing Cornelius to tilt his head in confusion  
“Do…Do I know snakes?”  
“Because they are coming!” the man promptly responded, before collapsing backwards unconscious.

 

“What in the fresh fuck did he mean by that?” Lance grumbled, unceremoniously dropping the man’s unconscious body onto the sofa within the backroom, out of the main view of the library.  
“Yeah that’s a solid 11 out of 10 on the ‘ominous as fuck’ scale.” Guinevere pitched in, stroking a hand across her face, trying to rub the sleep from it.  
“He’s pretty out of it, he appears to be asleep. He's breathing fine, and honestly? I'm surprised he’s not concussed despite hitting the floor as hard as he did.” Safir added “I’m even more confused about the books. None of them even contain anything remotely on snakes or even snake like creatures. They just appeared to be grabbed randomly.”  
“So, what is the-SHITTING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT AND WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!” Came Galahads screechy reply as he’d walked into the room and promptly hurried back out of it, vaulting the Counter with a near practiced ease.

 

Galahad hadn’t intended to be woke up in the middle of the night to a missing Cornelius and slapping to the face from Arthur. Yet here he was, tugging on some Pyjama pants to follow the dragon to the library. A break in apparently, that Cornelius had dealt with. What did they want him to do? If stuff was gone, it was gone. He couldn’t magically track like Safir could. He yawned, following the dragon into the back room – nothing appeared to be missing, a few books flung about the place but nothing major gone. He flashed his eyes black as he looked about, looking over the magical auras to make sure everyone was safe. He could feel the concern radiating off of Safir with the mix of the undead that flickered from within him, the annoyance from Lance the wolf practically pacing within to get back at the creature that’d woken him from his slumber, Cornelius’ sunshine aura had been dulled slightly by concern but none the less still present as he looked over towards his boyfriend.  
“So, what is the-” his eyes settled on the newcomer. The holy force and burning chill of the magic washing over him like a tidal wave. _A fucking demigod_  was laid out, fast asleep, on the couch in the back of the store. He didn’t realise he’d screeched as loud as he had in immediate panic, flinging himself away from the demigod as fast as he could, over the counter like it could protect him  
“SHITTING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT AND WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!” His friends had all looked at him in confusion  
“Do you know who it is Galahad?” Arthur had asked, stopping in the archway to the back, holding the curtain back so Galahad could keep his eyes on the offending intruder.  
“I don’t have a shitting clue who it is. It’s what it is.” He’d ducked lower, practically crouching at the other side of the counter.  
“It’s…a human man Galahad. Don’t be fucking rude” Guinevere chuckled, attempting to get a laugh out of him.  
“That’s not a fucking human – it just looks like one! It’s a fucking demi-god!” he spat back, causing everyone to freeze within the room  
“Galahad, you’re not serious…are you? That couldn’t possibly be” Arthur had started, looking between the pair like he’d gone insane  
“I can feel it from _here_ even though I’ve stopped looking – He radiates holy. If he was a full holy being, I’m pretty sure his aura would have eviscerated me the second I looked at him, but he’s most definitely got some part holy blood inside of him. Minor, but holy none the less” Galahad grumbled in reply. The group had gone silent as they weighed up their options, Arthur was the first to speak up  
“So…We’ll block up the back door, cover him up, and hope he doesn’t wake up and accidentally exorcise Galahad and Safir over night?” He’d looked between them, getting little nods from Guinevere as she tugged a blanket over the sleeping god  
“absolutely fucking not! Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!” Galahad shouted back  
“We can’t just throw him out! He could get mad, and I don’t want him coming back with a vengeance and doing something to all of us” Arthur argued back.

In the end, Arthur had won the argument, much to Galahads dismay. He’d curled up back in his bed with Cornelius in his arms, arms tightened around his small lover as if hoping it’d anchor him back to this plane. He didn’t sleep very well, unable to clear the mind of the god not a floor below him, but he eventually did pass out. Waking up until not near dinner time, the god having been pushed to the very back of his mind, which had been a mistake as he descended the stairs to the voice of Cornelius chatting with one, he didn’t recognize, only for him to stop mid-step, everything coming flooding back as he recognised the now awake _demi god_  that was _flirting with his boyfriend_

 

Percival had awoken in a state of confusion. Not entirely uncommon for him as it took him a few minutes to recognize his surroundings – A backroom of some sort, boxes everywhere, he was laid on a plush couch under a fuzzy blanket. For a moment he’d thought he was back at the bar, where he’d usually wake up. Except it took him a few minutes to realise _this wasn’t the bar_. The wallpaper was red not black, the couch much to soft and warm to be the ratty old leather couches at the bar, the blanket was _bright pink and fuzzy_. He’d fallen off the couch as he’d realized, he wasn’t at home, still trying to gain some sense of feeling and movement in his limbs, moving too quick to unwrap himself from the blanket, head connecting with the floor first  
“Ah fuck!” he’d exclaimed, again failing to realise he likely wasn’t alone, and likely in someone else’s abode. He sat up, quickly checking his forehead and nose for blood, satisfied at the lack he stood up, looking about his surroundings again. He was in a middle room with 4 potential exists. A huge set of heavy double doors were blocked by piles of heavy looking packages and furniture, the lock very clearly busted open. _Did I do that?_ He’d thought to himself, eyes continuing to look around. The other three walls contained double arch way exits, each covered by a curtain, 2 out of 3 closed and tied shut tightly, the other partially open to allow ease of access.  
“Uh…Hello? Anyone out there?” He shouted quietly, figuring he wasn’t in some kind of hostage situation given the gentle noise beyond one of the curtains. There was a small pause to one of the voices, and the tell-tale ring a cash register before he saw a shadow approach from under the curtain. He tried to read it, but too tired and his magic to weak he gave up, watching as the curtains opened to one of the cutest faces Percival had ever seen. It had him stop for a moment, just to accept the face in front of him, before he came to his senses, recognizing way to quickly that it was a _Fey_  stood in front of him. _Had he broken into a Fey’s house? Would the fey curse him? Fuck if he’s got a fairy circle nearby and I’ve disrupted it_  questions flooded his mind as he got thinking, only realising he’d maybe flooded them out loud in a strew of nonsensical words as the Fey’s face went from a happy to immediate confusion, mouth opening as if to ask a question. He closed his mouth, silence falling over them both, awkwardness lingering in the air  
“I…was going to ask if you’re okay but you still seem very…confused” It was the fey to talk first, raising an eyebrow, feet moving to take a step back  
“No no! I’m…I’m fine, I’m functional I swear I just. Confused yes but, a little more sensical, sometimes I forget I’m not supposed to just word vomit in front of new people” the awkwardness lingered between them again, before he spoke up  
“Percival. I’m uh, Percival Knox. It’s nice to meet you”

 

Cornelius was confused to say the least. The demigod had awoken finally and acted more like a stumbling teenager than a demi-god. When he’d introduced himself with a name rather than his title, it’d left him very confused. Percival reached a handout to him, in an offer to shake  
“Cornelius Delgado” he took it, looking the man over again. A little more awake now, eyebags nowhere near disappearing, but he was surprisingly pleasant.  
“Do…you mind letting me know where I am? And lending me a phone so I can contact my sister?” Percival asked, shy smile on his face as he scratched his nails in the messy nest of purple hair  
“Sure, as long as you let me know what you were doing or talking about last night” Cornelius responded, motioning for Percival to take a seat. Percival winced as Cornelius spoke. _Shitting fuck what did I get myself into now?_    
“So, what exactly did I say?” he tried to smile at the fey, hoping he’d not pissed him off too much  
“Okay so. You busted that lock” _shit_  
“came in, started throwing books about looking for something” _fuck_  
“and then when I found you and asked what you were doing promptly yelled something about ‘THE SNAKES ARE COMING’ before collapsing” _Wait what_  
“Well, I can say I’m as confused as you are. Honestly, I have not a clue what I meant about the snakes. I-I’m not even quite sure where I am in relation to where I should be” Percival chuckled nervously, hoping the fey would accept the answer, not troubling him further. Cornelius opened his mouth to answer, before there was the shuffle of a curtain as it opened to reveal another person, Percival’s eyes glancing over to their intruder only to practically bulge as a _young dragon_  walked right in. _Where the fuck did, I end up?_  

Cornelius had to admit talking to the demi-god initially had been awkward, he was a little strange, stumbling over words. It was almost like he had reason to be nervous – they weren’t the ones who could warp reality if they wanted to, or at least as far as Cornelius was aware. But once he got talking, he was hooked. He’d learnt Percival was the prime age of 22, just as he was, and worked across the other end of the city – with a group called The Reckless as their divine specialist. Cornelius had heard of the reckless as had most of the library members, though they had hardly interacted beyond Percival’s impromptu visit to the library. Percival had explained that he wasn’t even sure why he’d come here, what had drawn him in a haze – The Reckless were able to tell him why he was in such a state last night, and why he’d been mumbling about snakes. He’d decided to drink what they referred to as “Devil's Coffee” before deciding that no, he did want to sleep that night, and took a sleeping tablet, and when it had not taken affect as quickly as he liked, taken another, leaving him in an utterly delirious state mumbling about the importance of snakes in general.

Percival had begun to settle, Annie had set off from the bar, she’d be there within an hour or two, depending on when she felt like Percival had been humiliated enough to hang out in his Pajamas with his new ‘friends’. Turns out, a baby fey is a lot easier than an adult fey and even he had to admit, Cornelius was _adorable_ , the way he leant on the counter, hands curled into fists face resting on them, asking him all kinds of questions about the work he’d done. He’d learnt about the group who ran the shop and was needless to say, highly interested in them himself, he’d met them all so far. Guinevere was lovely, as bubbly and charming as Cornelius, Lance had been a little rough around the edges but with snarky comments and little teasing he’d won the werewolf over too, Arthur had been all too happy to meet him, so had Safir ready to flood him with questions about his divine origins, a shame to disappoint them at the knowledge that he had no knowledge about where he’d come from but he’d be happy to let Safir study his magic to help him understand if he felt like it, Safir couldn’t have accepted faster. He’d heard of a “Galahad” mentioned once or twice, but hadn’t met him yet, but from the way Cornelius gushed about him, he had to be great right?

Wrong.

 

Cornelius had perked up hearing the footsteps coming thumping down the stairs, turning to go greet him. Percival had looked, and instantly known. _He’s how they knew he was a demi-God_. Their bodies went rigid as their eyes had met, purple glaring into black, the chill of the others aura’s creeping up their spines – A demon and a Demi-God walk into a library together. It sounded like the start of a bad joke. He’d sat up from leaning on the bar, body tense and he straightened himself up. Sure, everyone here had been lovely so far, but he was a demon, there was no such thing as being too cautious. It was Galahad to look away first, eyes moving to Cornelius, lighting up as he ran over to cuddle him, the fey throwing his arms around him, kissing all over his face like he wasn’t kissing a _demon of all things_. Galahad held onto Cornelius just as tightly, lifting him up into the cuddle, resting his head on top of Cornelius’ as the fey began introducing Percival for himself, Galahads eyes snapping back to glare at him, holding onto Cornelius’ almost possessively.  
“So, this was our midnight guest. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Galahads voice was stiff as he followed Cornelius down the stairs towards Percival, while not directly in an obvious way, skirting the edges towards behind the counter trying to place distance between himself and the divine being.  
“You too, Galahad.” Percival’s tone was just as harsh, biting his tongue to not offend the fey in front.  
“I’m going to get to work, I’ll talk to you later love” Galahad pressed a kiss to Cornelius and stepped beyond the curtain leaving the pair alone. Cornelius titled his head in confusion  
“I wonder what’s up with him, he’s usually a lot more friendly…Maybe he just had a bad night” Cornelius looked back to Percival and smiled, relaxing the air around them once again. _J_ _ust my luck_

 

Two hours later, Percival was shuffling around the store being asked questions by Safir as he want, Galahad rather…glad the ghost wasn’t giving the demigod a moments peace. It gave him enough peace and quiet from where he was sat beside Cornelius behind the counter, watching the little fey spin the chair slightly idly, their hands gently intertwined together, almost…possessively. Galahad felt a little guilty acting this way – but he couldn’t help it. Something in him was screaming that _none of this was right_  and that the damn demigod most _shouldn’t_  be here. His voice was grating on his every last _nerve_. Galahad was watching the doorway, eyes flickering black as new people entered the store – the demigods _sister_  was coming. Which was perfect – ANOTHER one he had to keep his damn eyes out out for. However, it was interrupted when something much different came through the door. A man entered the store, young, around 26 years at most, but had definitely seen his fair share of bad luck. His face covered in scarred scratches around the neck, and around his face and lips, a notable hand shaped burn scar on the right side of his face, his right eye mostly closed and glossed over, blinded by the injury. He had scraggy deep blue died hair pulled back into a short ponytail, his left eye pale blue in colour – almost as equally blind as he walked, cane extended out in front of him as he walked in the store – but the lingering feel of death was distinguishable. A necromancer. A second figure was following behind, that had Galahad’s hand tightening instinctively around Cornelius’ as he read the aura.

A skin walker.

The disguise the Skin walker wore looked like a human woman – she stood at around 6 feet tall and looked to be 27 at most. Tanned skin, a little lighter than Cornelius, that contrasted with stark white hair, and the pale grey eyes that looked around the store, a neutral expression on her face. The lingering scent of death and blood hanging over her had Galahad’s head reeling, little prickles of his own nature picking away at his brain as he looked her over.

The man grumbled something to her, before taking a seat close to the door, despite the lack of vision his eyes tracing as the woman approached the register. Cornelius looked up curious at the woman, putting on a nice smile  
“Hi there! How can I be of assistance?” Cornelius asked, the woman regarded him for a moment before speaking herself.  
“I’m here to pick up my dumbass brother who broke into your store” her tone was strange – apathetic, with only a hint of humor. Cornelius looked as confused as Galahad did. This…was the sister?  
“….Hello? Earth to the twinkly twink and the excessively tall goth? I’m Annie, Percival’s sister” Galahad opened his mouth to defend himself before _t_ _hat_  voice cut in. he could _feel_  the growl building in his throat as he got closer, but at least he was leaving.  
“Annie don’t be mean, they’re my friends” Percival walked over smiling, Safir trailing after. _No, I’m not your friend_  Galahad could only think to himself  
“I’m not being mean – I’m being honest” ‘Annie’ defended herself, holding her hands up  
“Regardless sparks for brains, I’ve got your clothes here” she tossed Percival the rucksack she was carrying, snickering to herself as Percival flailed attempting to catch it, almost dropping it  
“Do…you have anywhere I could go to get changed quickly?” Percival asked quietly, Cornelius speaking up  
“Oh yeah come on!” he unlaced Galahad’s hand from his and quickly tugged the demigod away, Galahad internally growling to himself as Cornelius left with Percival. A silence lingered between them for a moment, before Safir spoke up  
“So, Annie. Can I ask who your death lingering friend is?” Annie looked to Safir, and then back to the blind man she had entered with  
“That’s Shinu, he’s a necromancer for the reckless. Nothing you need to worry about.” She answered, popping her back out as she stretched, grumbling to herself  
“And yourself?” Safir continued to ask with caution. Galahad less so  
“Yeah. Is he aware you’re not actually his sister?” Galahad smirked a little as the Skin walker’s eye cracked open, looking him over for a moment  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” there was a bile in her tone as she spoke, form stiffening. Safir looked at Galahad questioningly for a moment, before allowing the demon to take the stage.  
“Yeah. You’re not actual his sister, are you?” Galahad didn’t know if he was defending the demigod here by trying to find out if this ‘Annie’ was the real Annie, but he certainly regretted it when he felt a knife slice between his fingers. Not severing it, but a warning.  
“Think carefully about your next words, shit for brains.” She growled, eyes rolling to a solid black revealing her nature to Safir, who had stilled himself, hand moving slowly for his wand.  
“I am Annie. I am not _pretending_  to be anyone.” Another knife near struck him, grazing against his arm as she stabbed through his jacket into the wood of the desk, pinning him down with another knife.  
“Percival is my brother, he’s aware of my nature.” A third knife pinned his arm further down as she spoke. _Where was she pulling these from_  
“Now, you best think very carefully about your next move hell breath. If you think I’m dangerous now wait to see what I can do _as_  you.”

“ANNIE. I leave you for 2 minutes and you’re trying to stab someone!” Percival’s voice cut through them, the darkened aura surrounding the changeling near immediately dropping, as she quickly plucked all three of her knives up  
“Just laying some ground rules” she gave Percival an innocent grin, before turning to give Galahad a dark look.  
“And why didn’t you try to stop her?” Percival looked to the Necromancer - Shinu, who only shrugged  
“I didn’t see anything” the necromancer grinned, causing Percival to scowl at him  
“Now, we’ve most certainly overstayed our welcome, thanks so much for uh being cool, and…maybe I’ll see you later” Percival smiled back at the group  
“same to you too!” Guinevere waved back as they group watched the trio leave through the front door, Percival waving goodbye mouthing a quick ‘I’m so sorry’ while motioning to his sister as they left. Silence hung over the group, as Arthur, Guinevere and Lance approached, before they broke down into hysterical laughter  
“where the hell were you to my defense then? Just planning on letting me get stabbed??” Galahad looked to Safir who was still  
“…She had a knife. Pressed into my thigh too.” Safir shuddered, causing Galahad to laugh himself  
“You’re already dead!”  
“It’s still a _Knife_  and I’m not a fool!” Safir tried to defend himself while the others laughed  
“what else is so funny?!” Safir turned to Arthur who tried to still his breathing, as he turned to Galahad  
"You don’t like him, do you?” he asked, Galahad quirking an eyebrow at the question  
“Percival, you didn’t like him” Galahad turned to look away at the acquisition  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about” he answered, causing the group of four to erupt into laughter again  
“Galahad, you were _hissing_  at him like a little angry snake!” Guinevere managed to get out in strangled gasps between the laughter, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she gripped her stomach  
“I did _what_?”  
“you were hissing! All hunched up and puffed up like some little snake when he got too close to you!”

 

 

 

Percival pulled his coat tighter around him as he, Annie and Shinu trudged through the snow  
“So, another one is added to the watch list I assume?” Shinu asked, wrapping his arm around Percival’s so he didn’t slip in the snow.  
“Oh _Absolutely_. They have a dragon, a demon and a _F_ _ey_  working for them – I didn’t think fey left the wilds anymore. He’s shrine-less meaning his magic is wildly untamed and he could be capable of anything. He’s young, and seems to be a little stupid about it but I’m going to have to get to know him more” Percival answered, patting Shinu’s hand gently  
“It’s no problem. Much like the Pretty Witches and every other little group we know – they make the mistake of crossing us or stepping out of line they meet the fate the rest do” Annie answered, keeping her eyes ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg) 


End file.
